Ben 10: Spirit Force
by Tigairius
Summary: After being ambushed and sent to another dimension, Ben now has to live his life in a world that is very different than his. Can he adapt to this new world? Will he be able to help Korra fulfill her Avatar Duties?
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

**Just to clarify, this story starts at the very beginning of Legend Of Korra. Ben still has the Ultimatrix. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Legend of Korra. **

* * *

**Welcome To A New World.**

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?" asked a man with a metal helmet over his face.

"Yes. We just need him to stay in one spot. Then we can send him away." Answered another man who wore a silver helmet with a purple visor.

"Well if I know Tennyson he will probably be around Mr. Smoothies in 10 minutes."

"Excellent. Once Vilgax starts fighting Tennyson that will be our signal to ambush Tennyson and send him away."

**Bellwood**

Ben Tennyson wielder of the Ultimatrix, a powerful alien gauntlet that allows Ben to be able to transform into any alien in the database, saved the world a bunch of times.

It's been 6 months since Ben defeated Diagon, the world's greatest threat. However since then not many villains have attacked Earth anymore. Ben didn't mind as he can now take a break and have some fun for a change.

Sitting outside was Ben drinking one of his favorite smoothies.

"You know I wish something would happen. I'm starting to get bored." Mumbled Ben.

Ben drank another smoothie as he started to think back on his adventures.

"There is Tennyson. Right on schedule." said a man with a metal helmet over his face.

Ben threw away the finished smoothie and walked towards his car. But right before he was a foot away, Vilgax appeared out of nowhere jumping on top of Ben's car.

Ben jumped backwards "Vilgax. What do you want?"

Vilgax chuckled "Like I always wanted. You kneeling down before me begging for mercy. Me conquering this pathetic planet."

"I lost track of how many times I've beaten you Vilgax. But I'll do it one more time for old time sake."

Ben activated the Ultimatrix and scrolled through the aliens until he found what he was looking for. Ben slapped the dial down, suddenly a bright green light appeared blinding Vilgax.

"**Humungousaur**!"

The light vanished and appeared Humungousaur.

"Tennyson you can't defeat me without help." Vilgax said as he ran towards Humungousaur attempting to punch him.

Humungousaur caught the punch and countered with a right hook of his own. Humungousaur then headbutted Vilgax.

"Come on Vilgax. It's like you're not trying."

Humungousaur ripped a lamppost from the ground and waited for Vilgax to run towards him.

"Batter up!" Humungousaur said as he hit Vilgax with the lamppost sending him flying a couple of feet.

However, Vilgax got up on his feet smirking at Ben.

"You are too predictable Tennyson. Which is why I will always be one step ahead of you."

Humungousaur ran towards Vilgax and tried to punch him, but Vilgax caught the punch. However Humungousaur quickly used his tail to leg sweep Vilgax making him fall to the ground.

"What are you talking about Squidface. You're losing this fight."

Suddenly a dark energy engulfed Humungousaur absorbing his power.

"Ahhh. What is going on?" asked Humungousaur feeling his power draining.

Humungousaur looked up to see Darkstar floating above him.

"Darkstar!? You're working with Vilgax?"

Darkstar smirked "Not really. We just decided it would be best if the three of us team up to get rid of you Tennyson."

Humungousaur still engulfed in the dark energy said "Three of us? Whose the third?"

"That would be me Ben." A man said walking out from the shadows.

"Eon!"

Vilgax got up and picked up a car slamming it on Humungousaur.

Darkstar said "His powers are basically drained. We can finish him off right now."

Vilgax agreeing with Darkstar picked Humungousaur up with his hand.

"No. Every time either of us attempted to finish him something happens. No I got a better idea."

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Darkstar.

Eon smirked as his he started to create a purple portal.

"Where will that lead to?" asked a curious Vilgax

"It leads to another dimension. One where he will not be able to escape. This will guarantee that he can never bother us again."

Darkstar doubting a bit asked "What about that time walker. Paradox?"

Eon smirk grew wider "He won't know where to look. Trust me this is the best way."

Vilgax picked up Humungousaur above his head "Very well. Farewell Tennyson!"

Vilgax threw Humungousaur through the portal. After throwing Ben in, the portal closed.

"This is where we part ways."

**Air Temple Island**

It has been 70 years since Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai in order to end the 100 year war. Since then the world has been in a new golden era in which technology started to become advance, and nations were starting to get along.

Korra, a teenage girl who was born in the Southern Water Tribe is now the next Avatar.

…

Korra in an airbender outfit was exhausted from her training.

"Tenzin I can't do it! I've been at this for days and I still can't get pass this stupid airbending gates."

"Patience Korra, remember nobody said it would be easy. You got to be patient. Or you won't-"

Tenzin was interrupted when a huge looking monster came from the sky and crashed on top of the airbending gates destroying it in the process.

Suddenly a bright green light appeared blinding everyone for a minute before it died out.

"What the?" questioned Tenzin

In the middle of the broken airbending gates was a brown hair boy with a green jacket. The boy was unconscious and everyone noticed some bruises and scratches around his face.

"So cool!" said Meelo, Tenzin's youngest son.

Jinora and Ikki both looked shocked and scared while Korra and Tenzin approached the boy.

"I don't suppose you know him Tenzin?" asked Korra

Tenzin shook his head "Let's bring him back to the house he needs to be healed."

**...**

Arriving back home in a couple of minutes, Tenzin put the unconscious boy on a mat.

"What is going on here?" asked Pema, Tenzin's pregnant wife.

Pema stared at the unfamiliar boy.

"Mommy Mommy, you should've seen it. First a monster came from the sky and destroyed the airbending gates. Then the monster transformed into this boy." Said Ikki.

"A monster?" asked Pema.

Pema walked over to her husband "What is Ikki talking about?"

Tenzin coughed "Well it just like she said Pema. At first it was a huge creature and then a boy."

Pema eyes widened "Why would you bring him here then!"

Korra walked in the room with a bucket full of water.

Pema asked "What are you doing with a bucket full of water Korra?"

Korra carefully placed the bucket next to the boy and answered "Master Katara didn't just teach me how to fight as a waterbender. She also taught me how to heal."

"But why heal him here. He might wake up and turn back into that monster."

Tenzin stroked his beard "I think he can be from the spirit world."

Everyone stared at Tenzin with confused looks.

"That is why he transformed from a monster to a human. What other explanation is there?"

Korra stared at the boy thinking _"Could he be from the spirit world?"_

Korra shook it off and started to heal the boy. The bruise and scars vanished as Korra healed him. After healing, everyone sat there waiting for the boy to wake up, but unfortunately he didn't.

"Maybe he is tired. Let's get him up to the guest room."

**….**

Korra, Tenzin and Pema set the boy in the guest room with a blanket.

"His jacket looks dirty. Give it to me, I'll clean it early morning." Said Pema.

Tenzin nodded and took the jacket from the boy.

After Pema walked away with the green jacket, Tenzin turned his attention to Korra

"Let's get some sleep Korra. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Korra didn't move instead she stared at the wrist of the boy "Hey Tenzin. What's that thing on his wrist?"

Tenzin stared at what Korra was asking "I don't know. We will figure it out tomorrow. Come on Korra."

**Next Day**

Early in the morning, the refraction of the sun hit Ben on the face causing him to wake up with a eyes widened when he noticed he wasn't in his house. Ben sat up and tried to remember what happened.

Ben groaned again after remembering that he fought against Vilgax, Darkstar and Eon.

"Wait does that mean I'm in another dimension?" he wondered.

Ben stood up and noticed that he didn't have his green jacket on. Ben quietly opened the door not wanting to wake anyone up.

Ben walked downstairs only to find three kids, a man, a pregnant woman, and a teenage girl, who Ben found to be cute, all eating.

The shortest one, Meelo, started jumping when he noticed Ben "Hey look!"

Everyone stared at Ben, making him feel uncomfortable.

Ben gulped "Um hi. Sorry to bother you."

Tenzin stood up and walked over to Ben "No need to apologize. We are just glad you're okay."

Ben nodded "Yeah well thanks for letting me sleep here."

Tenzin smiled "My name is Tenzin." Tenzin extended his hand.

Ben accepted it and shook it "Ben Tennyson."

Pema stood up "I'll go get your breakfast Ben."

Ben felt guilty from taking food from people he didn't know shook his head "No need. I'm not hungry." However Ben's stomach started to laughed as Ben face started to turn red.

Pema shook her head "Nonsense. It's no trouble. Give me one minute."

As Pema left, Tenzin directed Ben to sit next to Korra.

Tenzin introduced everyone "That's Korra and sitting next to you is Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo."

Ben nodded "Nice to meet all of you."

Jinora asked "So Ben is it true you're a spirit?"

Tenzin gave a glare to his oldest daughter, while Ben just had a puzzled look.

"A spirit?" he asked

Ikki continued "Yeah. You were some type of monster before you transformed back to human form."

Ben eyes widened. Was he still Humungousaur when he landed?

Meelo asked "Can you transform for us!?"

Ben thought about it _"Should I tell them?"_ Ben couldn't decided, luckily Tenzin helped him.

"Kids why don't you go outside and play."

All three kids groaned and walked outside.

"Sorry about that Ben. Didn't mean for them to ask you those things right away."

Ben nodded "It's okay."

However Korra was just as curious and asked "So are you a spirit?"

All Ben let out was "Uhhh." Finally Ben shook his head "No I'm not a spirit. I'm human."

Both Korra and Tenzin raised an eyebrow, if he was human then how did he transformed into that monster?

Pema walked in with a tray filled with eggs and bacon.

Ben thanked her and started to eat hoping they wouldn't ask him anymore questions.

Tenzin noticed how uncomfortable Ben was and said "Come Korra. We got to start training."

Korra still wanted to ask questions but felt Tenzin staring at her. Korra nodded and walked outside with Tenzin.

After a couple of minutes Ben finished his meal and walked in the kitchen handing Pema the tray

"Thanks for the food. It was great."

Pema smiled and replied "Your welcome."

Ben felt curious and asked "If you wouldn't mind me asking. Where are we?"

Pema stared at Ben and answered "In the Air Temple Island. Close to Republic City."

Ben sighed and said to himself "I'm really am in a different dimension. Those names don't sound familiar."

Ben smiled at Pema and said "Thanks. By the way do you need help with the dishes?"

Pema shook her head "No thank you. You should go outside, get some fresh air."

Ben nodded and walked outside ready to see what this world has in store for him.

**...**

Ben started to walk around the island and stopped when he was at the edge of the island. He noticed a huge statue in the middle of the ocean.

"Must've been someone important." He said.

"He was our grandfather."

Ben turned around to see the three kids flying around on a glider. The three kids landed on the ground next to Ben and stared at the Avatar Aang statue.

"He was the avatar." Jinora said.

Ben asked "Avatar? What's that?"

All three kids looked at Ben with a surprised look.

Jinora explained to Ben "An avatar is a special person who can bend all four elements and is supposed to keep balance in the world."

Ben asked "Bend elements? What do you mean?"

Jinora sighed "Bend elements. Meaning able to use fire, earth, air, and water."

Meelo tugged his arm to his chest and said "Like this." Meelo pushed his arms forward releasing a wind towards Ben's face.

Ben a bit surprised said "Cool. But how come the avatar is the only one who can use all four elements?"

Jinora shrugged "Just a way to keep balance."

Ben smiled as he started to understand more about this world. He was actually impressed, in this world humans have a type of powers. However he still had some questions.

"But wait you said your grandfather was the avatar. Does that mean there is a new avatar?"

Jinora nodded "Yeah, Korra is the new avatar."

"Oh whoa! So I'm guessing your father is teaching her airbending?"

The kids nodded.

Jinora now smiled as she said "Now that we explained to you some things. You have to answer some of our questions."

Ben sighed and said "Fine, but only a couple."

Jinora first asked "So are you a spirit?"

Ben chuckled "Nope."

Ikki the middle daughter asked "Then how did you transform into that monster?"

Ben thought about it and then answered "It's a power I have. Just like your power is airbending."

Meelo jumped up "Can you teach us?"

Ben shook his head "Nope. My power is one of a kind I guess you can say."

Before the kids asked another question, everyone heard some yelling.

"Must be Korra."

Ben walked with the other kids towards the direction of the yelling.

"Not fair, I've been training for a couple of weeks and I still can't airbend!"

Tenzin sighed "Korra remember to calm down. Every Avatar had trouble with one element."

Tenzin noticed the kids and Ben walking towards their direction.

"Hey Korra, still having trouble with airbending?" asked Jinora

"Yeah, I don't know why it won't come easy."

Tenzin stroked his beard "If we had our airbending gate, then we would've been able to practice some movements and flow."

Ben curious asked "What happened to the airbending gate?"

Everyone stared at him.

Meelo answered with a smile "You destroyed it when you were a monster."

Ben embarrassed, sheepishly said "Oh… Sorry about that."

Tenzin sighed "It was a 2000 year old artifact. But it's okay Ben,I'll have it fix soon."

Ben felt guilty and said "Take me to the broken airbending gate. I can fix it right now if you want. It's the least I can do."

Everybody again stared at him with confusion. All thinking the same thing, how can this guy who came falling from the sky repair the airbending right now?

Korra asked "How are you going to fix it?"

Ben smirked "I have my ways."

Tenzin interested walked towards another direction "Follow me."

Everyone followed Tenzin to where the airbending gate was.

Once arrived Ben nodded his head as he saw the crater and said to himself _"Yep definitely was Humungousaur. The size of that crater is huge!"__  
_

Ben took a step forward and said "You guys might want to take a step back."

Everyone listened to Ben as they all took a couple of steps back, but still stared at Ben, curious on what he can do.

Ben activated the Ultimatrix _"Yes it still works."_ Ben scrolled through his unlocked aliens until he found the right one. Ben slapped the dial the down, suddenly a bright green light appeared again.

Everyone shielded their eyes until they heard

"**Clockwork**!"

Everyone who was around Clockwork gave him a surprised look.

"Yes I know I have some explaining to do. But first let me fix this."

Clockwork extended his arms towards the broken airbending gate and a bright green ray came out of his hand towards the gate. Suddenly the gate started to repair itself. In a couple of second the gate was functioning again and looked good as new.

Clockwork slapped the dial on his chest transforming himself back to Ben.

Meelo was the first to react "That was so cool!"

Ben started to breathe heavily "Thanks."

Tenzin asked "You okay Ben?"

Ben nodded and took a deep breath "That form takes a lot of me. But I'll be okay."

Korra asked "How did you transform into that thing?"

"It's that thing on his wrist. Right Ben?" asked Tenzin

Ben nodded "Yeah. " Ben lifted his left arm "This right here is the Ultimatrix allows me to transform into different kind of aliens."

The kids all got excited. Meelo ran towards Ben and started to go for his arm with the Ultimatrix.

Meelo asked "Can I try it on?"

Ben chuckled "Sorry, but the Ultimatrix is sort of stuck on me. Also it only works with my DNA."

Meelo frowned and backed away "Aww."

Korra asked "Where you get that thing?"

Ben put his arm down and answered "An alien created it. It's sort of one of a kind."

Tenzin not buying the alien thing asked "Alien? Do you mean a spirit?"

Ben shook his head "No, where I come from we have lots of aliens species."

Tenzin raised an eyebrow "And where would that be."

Ben sighed and said "You guys should sit. It's a long story."

After about 30 minutes of explaining to them what happened, everyone all stared at Ben. If it wasn't for his recent transformation they would not have believed him. The kids were inspired, to them Ben was a superhero. Korra also felt inspired since Ben was like the avatar in his world. While Tenzin was shocked to find out that Ben saved his world at age of 10.

Ben sat down on the floor "I don't suppose you guys know anyone or anything about dimension traveling?"

Everyone shook their heads this is the first time they ever thought of different dimension, let alone traveling through it.

Tenzin replied "We do know of a Spirit World. But not another dimension."

Ben sighed and thought to himself _"Hopefully Paradox can rescue me."_

Tenzin realized that he to go to a council meeting said "I have to go. Ben can you come with me real quickly?"

Ben nodded and followed Tenzin.

Jinora smiled at Korra "So Korra, what do you think of Ben?"

Korra stood up and replied "He seems interesting. Saving the world since 10 is amazing."

Jinora smiled grew wider as she started to ask another question.

**...**

Ben followed Tenzin to a dock.

Tenzin said "I have to go to a meeting. But Ben I was wondering if you can help Korra."

Ben a bit confused asked "Help her with what? I'm not exactly a bender."

Tenzin chuckled "No, but you have experience on helping a world. Maybe you can give some tips."

Ben shrugged "I guess I can do that."

Tenzin smiled "Also I will try to do some research if anyone has discovered dimension traveling. If I find anything, you'll be the first to know."

Ben smiled "Thanks."

**...**

Ben walked back to the training site, where he noticed Korra getting hit around by the airbending gate.

"Remember Korra, you have to go with the flow. Don't force it." Said Jinora.

Korra ignored her and kept running through the gate, but got pushed back.

Ben held his laughter in as he helped Korra to her feet.

Korra blushed a little bit "Thanks."

Jinora smiled and said "Well I gotta go do something. See you around."

Korra tried to go through the gate again, but failed.

"Why is it so hard!"

Ben chuckled a little bit "Trust me nothing comes easy. Where would be the fun if it did?"

Korra sighed and sat down. She has been practicing for couple of weeks and has not shown any improvements of airbending.

Ben sat down next to her "So you're the Avatar?"

Korra nodded "Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to learn airbending."

Ben chuckled asked "So you mastered all the other elements?"

Korra smiled with proud "Yeah, in a short time as well."

Ben had an idea "How about we have a small spar session?"

Korra smirked "Now you're talking. Let's do this!"

**Bellwood**

Gwen and Kevin were at Mr. Smoothies wondering what happened to Ben.

"I can't sense his mana anywhere."

Kevin put his arm around Gwen "Relax Gwen, maybe Tennyson is with Azmuth upgrading his watch."

Gwen stared at her boyfriend "Since when has Ben ever gone to Azmuth without us? For all we know he could've been attacked."

Kevin tried to relax Gwen "Don't worry. Ben has the most powerful device in the universe. There's no way he get beat."

"Sadly there are many ways to beat someone Kevin."

Both Gwen and Kevin turned around to see Paradox.

Gwen asked "Paradox, what happened to Ben?"

Paradox looked at his golden watch and said "There seems to be a problem."

* * *

**A/N: I know people might ask this question a lot so I'm going to answer it right now. Ben will have access to all his aliens. This also includes what he has in Omniverse.**

**A big thank you to Ultimate 10 for helping me. **

**Thanks for Reading! If you loved it then feel free to show support (Review/Fav/Follow) **


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

**Sorry about the delay. I had so many exams that I didn't have a lot of time to write during the week. But I managed to finish the chapter today. **

**Disclaimer: I do now own Ben 10 or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

**A Leaf in the Wind**

"Hey, you two better wake up before dad comes."

Jinora was standing in front of a sleeping Ben who was sleeping with his back to the airbending gates and Korra who was cuddled up next to Ben.

Jinora was about to try and wake them up again, but heard her dad shouting

"Jinora did you find them?!"

Jinora turned to her dad who was walking towards her and nodded.

Tenzin sighed as he sees Korra and Ben sleeping by the airbending gates.

"This is the third time they slept outside after a small spar session."

Jinora replied defending the two "I tried waking them up. But I think they're tired. Maybe we should let them sleep a little more?"

Tenzin ignored Jinora as he yelled "WAKE UP YOU TWO. THE AIRBENDING GATES IS NOT MEANT FOR YOU TWO TO SLEEP ON!"

Both Korra and Ben eyes widened after hearing Tenzin yelling. Korra noticed she was cuddled up by Ben and quickly got up with a slight blush, Ben quickly followed.

Jinora started to giggle as she sees the two blushing.

Ben started to stretch and said "Well I better go inside and get some breakfast."

After Ben walked inside the house, Jinora quickly stared at Korra with a smile and said "So Korra! How-"

Tenzin interrupted his daughter and said "Korra go get ready for some airbending training. We are behind schedule."

Korra sighed "But I've been training for almost a week and I still haven't made progress."

Tenzin just glared at Korra.

Korra started to walk away "Fine!"

….

Sitting in a table was Tenzin and across of him were Ben and Korra. Korra picked up the newspaper and started to read out the sports section out loud.

"And in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!"

Korra lowered the newspaper "What do you guys say we go to the arena tonight and catch a few pro-bending matches?"

Ben nodded "I'm in. From what I've been told, pro-bending seems fun."

Ben then thought to himself _"Hopefully I can find a smoothie shop in the city…"_

Korra and Tenzin noticed Ben putting his hands together as if he was praying for something.

Korra asked "You okay?"

Ben looked at both Korra and Tenzin and replied sheepishly "Yeah just thinking of something."

Korra then turned her attention back to Tenzin "So how about Tenzin?"

Tenzin shook his head "Absolutely not. That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending."

Ben replied "It's not really a mockery. Isn't it people just bending in a different fighting style?"

Tenzin sighed "It's a mockery. Now can we eat peacefully?"

Korra pleaded "Come on Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid!" Korra then pointed at a building that is across the river "Now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena."

Tenzin started to lose his patience "Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You are here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island."

"Is that why you're keeping the White Lotus sentries around, just to watch my every move?"

Ben looked around and noticed a couple of men standing by doors.

Ben said out loud "Didn't notice them before."

Korra replied "Well apparently they are here to watch over me. Isn't that right Tenzin?"

Tenzin nodded "Yes. In order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment, free from any distractions."

Korra looked at Ben who just nodded at her. Korra slightly smiled "All right, you're the master."

….

Ben was with Pema, helping her out with some chores. After finishing washing the dishes, Ben walked towards Pema.

"Hey, I'm wondering if you know where my green jacket is?"

Pema took a minute and then remembered the day when she took the jacket from Ben while he was unconscious.

"Yes, it's by the pile of the clean clothes."

Ben walked towards the pile and found his jacket underneath some clothes. Ben put it on and said "Much better. Thank you."

Pema smiled "No I should be thanking you. Three kids and you would think they would do their chores."

Ben chuckled "Well I'm going to go see what Korra is doing."

….

Ben walked to where the training was being held. Korra trying to go through the airbending gates again.

Jinora shouted "Don't force your way through!"

Unfortunately, Korra kept trying to force her way through, which resulted with every panel hitting her back.

Ikki shouted "Dance! Dance like the wind!"

Korra did not listen as she was still being hit by a panel.

Ben noticed Meelo make weird weaving motions with his arms "Be the Leaf!"

After another minute, the panels hit Korra all the way back to the starting point.

Everyone walked towards her helping her get up.

Korra stood up and said "This thing just hates me!"

Tenzin just shook his head while Ben started to chuckle a bit.

Korra asked "What's so funny?"

"Sorry. Just the way you got pushed back from the panels is kind of funny."

Korra smirked "Okay then you try it."

Ben shook his head "Sorry. Not an airbender."

Korra started to push Ben towards the airbending gates "Don't need to be an airbender. Just gotta be quick on your feet."

The kids were cheering Ben on, while Tenzin was a bit interested.

Ben tried to come up with an excuse "Um, you see my legs are sore and feet hurt a bit."

Korra shook her head "Nope. You're going to try it. Let's see if you can do any better."

Ben sighed as he knew there was no way out of it. Ben took off his jacket and gave it to Korra to hold.

Jinora walked to the gates and airbended to start the movement of the gates.

Ben gulped as he ran inside it, but was quickly pushed all the way back.

Korra and the kids laughed as Ben kept trying to get passed the entrance, but kept falling back.

Korra said "You're right it is funny watching you fall back."

Ben muttered something under his breath and tried to think of something. Ben suddenly got an idea. Ben smirked as he activated the Ultimatrix and scrolled through the dial.

Ben slapped the dial down, after the bright green light vanished. An alien with a white chest, wheels as the feet, and claws on each hand appeared.

"XLR8!"

XLR8 turned to everybody and smirked. The mask came down on its face and in quick speed he vanished. Everybody noticed XLR8 going through the airbending gates back and forth with ease. XLR8 finally stopped in front of Korra and said "I did it 100 times back and forth. Let's see you beat that!"

XLR8 slapped the dial on its chest and transformed back to Ben.

Everybody's jaws dropped after what they witnessed.

Korra was the first to recover argued "That's not fair! You can't use your powers."

Ben shrugged "You never said I couldn't use my aliens."

Korra sighed in defeat.

The kids surrounded Ben asking him to transform to other aliens.

Tenzin coughed and curiously asked "Ben how many of those… aliens do you have?"

Everybody's attention was towards Ben wondering the same thing.

Ben thought about it and said "Well I unlocked about 75 aliens so far."

Everybody eyes widened in disbelief.

Meelo yelled in excitement "SO COOL! CAN YOU TRANSFORM TO ALL YOUR ALIENS RIGHT NOW?"

Ben started to rub the back of his head "Uh maybe later? It takes a lot of power to switch through transformations."

Meelo sighed and showed sadness.

Ben smiled and said "But I can tell you guys about some of my adventures. Trust me you'll get a good laugh."

Meelo smiled "Okay!"

….

Later that night, Korra was outside with her polar dog Naga. Korra put a newspaper on a wire with the face of Chief Beifong facing her.

"Airbend!" yelled Korra as she pushes her arm out in front of her hoping for something to happen.

Korra a bit frustrated asked herself "What is wrong with me? Airbend!"

Ben happened to hear Korra, and walked over to her "Nothing is wrong with you. It's just like Tenzin said you need patience. You'll get it."

Korra sighed as she thrust her fist forward at the paper, burning both the paper and wire to ashes.

Ben noticed Naga sniffing him. "So this is Naga?" Ben said as he started to pet the polar dog.

Korra nodded and sat down "Yep."

Suddenly both Korra and Ben started to hear a radio broadcast. Korra looked around and found the source and motioned Ben to follow her.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"

Ben and Korra were on top of the roof trying to hear the match. Both squat down at the edge.

"This Mako's got moxy! He advances and fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on?"

Everybody was anxious to hear how it was going to end.

"He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-"

The radio shuts off right before the ending of the fight. Korra and Ben couldn't believe it. The three White Lotus guards who were hearing the match turned around quickly when they heard footsteps. Tenzin entered with the plug in his hand.

Tenzin dropped the plug and said "Korra, Ben come down here please!"

Korra and Ben descended and landed between the White Lotus guards.

Korra a bit annoyed said "You shut it off at the best part!"

Tenzin replied "I thought I made it clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense."

Ben responded "Well you technically said we couldn't go to the arena to see it. You never said we couldn't listen to it. "

Korra nodded in agreement "Yeah, besides it's their radio." Korra pointed towards the guards.

Tenzin replied "You.." Tenzin grunted and continued "You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't you two be in bed by now!?"

Tenzin turns away in annoyance, leaving a trail of wind to ruffle Ben and Korra's clothes and hair.

**Next Day**

In a small meditating area sat Tenzin. In front of Tenzin sat the kids, Korra, and Ben. Tenzin nodded in happiness when he saw his kids meditating correctly. Tenzin then raised an eyebrow when he saw both Korra and Ben struggling.

After a couple of minutes, Korra lowered her head and sighed "I think I'm doing it wrong."

Ben opened his eyes "Same. Are we supposed to feel something? Or do something?"

Tenzin replied "There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." Tenzin stopped as he saw Korra and Ben chuckling.

Tenzin sighed "Is something funny?"

Korra nodded "You're telling us to embrace freedom, but you won't even let us listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island!"

Tenzin pointed towards Meelo "Please, Korra. Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully."

Ben and Korra looked at Meelo and noticed a green bubble coming off his nose.

Ben said "Uh. Tenzin I think he is asleep."

Tenzin a bit surprised took a closer look at Meelo "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

Korra a bit annoyed said "Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes sense to me."

Tenzin replied "I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click."

Korra took a deep breath and started to meditate again. While Ben just sat there looking at everybody meditating. After a minute, Korra sighed.

"Yeah it's not sinking in yet."

Korra stood up "I'm going to get a glass of lychee juice. You coming Ben?"

Ben got up and followed Korra.

….

After a couple of hours passed, Ben went to his room to get some rest. An hour passed by and Ben sat up on his bed. Ben looked out his window staring at lights across the river.

"_I miss you guys… Hopefully I can go back home.."_

Ben raised an eyebrow as he noticed Korra sneaking around outside. Ben decided to follow her.

…

Korra was staring towards the river. Korra jumped in the water and started to swim towards the arena. Ben watched until he couldn't see her anymore.

Ben walked outside quietly.

Ben said to himself quietly "Geez Korra, thanks for asking me to come."

….

Korra smiled as she started to look around. She then ran to the right hoping to find a room. Korra stopped when she entered what looks like to be a gym.

Toza a guy who owns the building noticed them and yelled "Hey! What are you doing in my gym?"

Korra smiled innocently and replied "I was looking for the bathroom. Sorry."

Toza replied "The old 'I had to pee' excuse. You know I'm sick and tired of you kids sneaking in without paying! I'm taking you to security."

Before Toza did, Bolin walked in with his arms in the air "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Bolin turned to Toza "It's all right Toza, she's with me." Bolin turned to Korra and motioned her to play along with it.

Korra smiled "Yeah, I'm with him."

Bolin smiled at Toza "So, you see, we're together."

Korra corrected Bolin "Well, not together together, more like friends."

"Right, friends." Bolin points at his chest "No, no, I didn't mean to imply."

Korra softly said "Oh, you implied it."

Toza annoyed raised his arms "Ah, I don't care what you are! I got work to do."

Bolin and Korra nodded and walked away.

A few minutes later Ben walked in the room. Toza stared at Ben with an angry look

"Another one! Don't tell me you're here with that girl and Bolin."

Ben sensing the anger gulped and replied "Yeah. I just got lost. Went to the bathroom and-"

Toza stopped him "I don't want to hear your lame excuse. Just make a right and then go to the second door on your left."

Ben thanked him and walked away.

Toza sighed "Kids these days. Thinking they own everything."

…

Korra was in the room with the Fire Ferrets. While Korra looked at the ring, Bolin started to talk to his brother Mako.

Mako said to his brother "I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her out of here."

Bolin sighed "Come on, Mako! Right, look, I kinda promised her she could stay, but man, I got a good feeling, there's somethin' special about her. I know it!"

Ben suddenly walked in the room and saw Korra staring at the arena.

"Well thanks for inviting me Korra."

Korra turned around to the familiar voice and smiled when she saw Ben.

"Sorry. I thought you were sleeping. Wait how did you know I was here?"

Ben chuckled "You're terrible at sneaking out. I saw you walking out and jumping in the water."

Korra rolled her eyes and then motioned Ben to come stand by her.

Ben stood next to Korra and was impressed of the arena.

"Whoa nice arena."

Bolin a bit confused at what just happened walked over to Korra and asked "You know him Korra?"

Korra and Ben turned to Bolin. Korra introduced "Bolin this is Ben. Ben this is Bolin."

Ben extended his hand "Nice to meet you Bolin."

Bolin accepted the handshake and hid his sadness "Nice.. To meet you, Ben."

Bolin then led the two to Mako and said "Come here, I want you guys to meet my brother, Mako."

Ben remembered hearing Mako on the radio said "So you're Mako? I heard you playing last night."

Mako ignored Ben and walked past everyone "Come on, Bolin, we're up."

Ben sighed as Mako walked towards the arena.

Korra rolled her eyes "Nice brother you have Bolin."

Bolin replied "Yeah. Sorry about that. Mako just gets real focused before a match." Bolin started to put his helmet on "Okay well I gotta go. Wish me luck, not that I'll need it."

Ben chuckled "Good luck Bolin."

Korra strikes a fist in the air "Knock 'em out!"

Ben and Korra walked over to the edge of the room to get a better view of the upcoming fight.

The Ring Announcer noticed the Fire Ferrets walking towards the arena and started to announce them.

"And here comes the Fire Ferrets!"

Mako stood in the middle looking at his opponents while Bolin and Hasook were waving to their fans.

The ring announcer continued "The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet!"

Both team got to their fighting stances. The bell rang and everyone immediately start bending.

"And they're off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one!"

The firebender of the Tigerdillios let out a fire ball towards Bolin who barely dodged it. Mako helped his brother out by hitting the firebender with one of his own fire ball.

Bolin followed it up by raising an earth disc and kicked it towards the firebender. However the firebender destroyed the disc by swiping at it with fire. The firebender then throws two fire balls.

Hasook tries to dive on the ground to avoid the hit, but one of the fire balls hit him.

"Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they're too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark "cool under fire" style!"

The earthbender on the opposing team tried hitting Mako with a couple of discs, but Mako slid underneath them and unleashed some fire blasts. As the battle between the earthbender and Mako raged on, the waterbender and firebender both hit Bolin and Hasook knocking them back into zone two.

The ring announcer said "Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!"

Mako jumps up and spins around his axis in the air, successfully avoiding an earth disc and fire blast. As he lands after flipping out of the way of another fire blast, he is hit square in the chest by an earth disc. The impact pushes Mako's foot over a zone.

"Mako's over the line! The Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory!"

"Come on guys! You can do it!" encouraged Ben.

The Tigerdillo waterbending player attempts to hit Mako with a water blast. The water is blocked by Bolin's earth disc; Mako jumps up and retaliates with a fire kick at the waterbender. However an earth disc came out of nowhere and hit Hasook backing him up to zone three.

"Looks like Hasook's in trouble! He's in zone three teetering over the drink!" yelled the announcer.

Mako jumps over a quick water blast direct at his feet; the blast travels on and hits Hasook. Another earth disc and water bullet pushes him over the rim.

"And Hasook takes a dip! He'll be back for round two!"

Korra yelled "Oh come on Hasook!"

Mako and Bolin both dodge an earth and water attack. Bolin raised an earth disc to protect himself from a water blast, but is pushed back to zone three. Mako was also pushed back to zone three. Luckily for the brothers the bell rings.

"Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!"

As both teams started to get back in their stances, Mako glanced at Hasook.

"Get your act together Hasook." Mako said.

Hasook glanced at Mako "Shut it Mako. You do your part I'll do mine."

The bell rings signifying the start of the second round. Unfortunately for the Fire Ferrets, the Golden Temple Tigerdillos quickly went to the offensive. Knocking all three back to zone two.

However things started to turn around, as Hasook blocked an earth disc while Mako and Bolin attack the other team. Bolin launched an earth disc at the water bender hitting him straight in the chest. Mako followed it up launching two fire fists knocking the water bender back a zone.

Hasook jumped and did a water whip pushing the earthbender back a zone. Mako quickly unleashed another fire fist towards the firebender. After the firebender blocked the fire fist from Mako, he was hit by an earth disc courtesy of Bolin, sending him to the back of the zone. The bell rings signaling the end of round two.

The ring announcer shouted "The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in the closing seconds! It's one apiece, still anyone's match as we go into the third and final round!"

As both teams got ready for the final round, Hasook stepped forward and said

"I can handle this."

Bolin was lost for words, while Mako said "This is a TEAM sport. So stop trying to be a hero and finish this together."

Hasook snorted and stood in the middle.

The bell ringed, the final round started. Quickly Hasook tried to water whip the firebender, but missed. The waterbender raised some water and aimed at Hasook. Hasook barely dodged it. Hasook tried to aim another water whip, but was hit by an earth disc. Another earth disc was coming towards him, but luckily Bolin sent one of his own earth discs to crash towards the opponent's earth disc.

Mako then launched a fire fist towards the earthbender, but the waterbender protected his teammate by sending water to protect him.

As Hasook was focused on knocking out the earthbender, the waterbender water whipped him causing Hasook to fall back and crash into Bolin.

"Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate! He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don't want to ..."

An earth disc hit both Bolin and Hasook sending them both off the field and into the water.

"Oh, too late!"

Korra and Ben were both shocked.

Korra holding her head in despair said "Oh no!"

Ben asked "They can still win right? I mean that Mako guy seems good."

The Announcer shouted "It's all up to Mako now!"

Mako was pushed back to the last zone as he was dodging for his life.

"He's bobbing and weaving! He's weaving and bobbing! But he's not hitting back!"

Mako continued to dodge the incoming attacks and has not attacked back.

"If Mako's knocked out, the Ferrets' fabulous season is over!"

Mako avoided multiple fire blasts, earth discs, and water bullets.

"He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out!"

A weak water bullet was coming towards Mako. Mako smirked as he sent a fire blast vaporizing the water bullet and hitting the waterbender sending him out of the field.

"And his plan is working! Han is in the pool!"

Mako continued his assault as unleashed a fire kick on the oncoming earth discs.

"They've got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive!"

Mako dodged a fire blast and hit the firebender with a fire kick sending him off the field.

"It's now a one on one! An earthbender versus a firebender! There's so much smoke and dust from the fire that I can't even see where the Fire Ferret is!"

As smoke and dust covered the arena, the earthbender backed up trying to locate Mako through the smoke. The earthbender noticed someone coming through the smoke and raised up an earth disc. However Mako jumped up in the air and fire fist the earth disc into the earthbender taking him out of the arena. The bell rings.

"It's a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!"

As the Fire Ferrets walked back into the locker room, Mako was arguing with Hasook while Bolin walked towards Ben and Korra with a smile.

Bolin raised his hand into the air "One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" Bolin took his helmet off and asked "So, what ya guys think? Bolin got some moves, huh?"

Korra grabbed Bolin by his collar and excitedly said "What did I think? What did I think? That was amazing!"

Ben chuckled, but then turned around when he heard Mako arguing at Hasook.

"You did more harm than good out there! You almost cost us the match!"

Hasook took off his helmet "We won, didn't we?"

Mako shook his head "Barely!"

Hasook frustrated yelled "Get off my case! We won so leave it alone!"

Hasook slammed the door as he left the room. But Mako who was still annoyed with Hasook walked after him.

"Uhh.. Should we go after them?" asked Ben.

Bolin replied "Nah. They always argue."

Korra asked "Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that! It's like there's a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?"

Bolin smiled "Yeah, I could show you the basics." Bolin then put his hand to his chin "I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

Korra crossed her arms slyly "Won't be a problem. I'm actually an earthbender."

Bolin was awkward for a minute and then with a confused look said "I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring ... with your Water Tribe getup ... that you are ... a Water Tribe ... gal."

Korra said casually "Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender."

Bolin got even more confused "Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now."

Ben chuckled and explained "She's the Avatar."

Bolin eyes widened "The.. A-Avatar? Whoa so cool!"

…..

In the gym Bolin and Korra were standing by the pile of earth discs while Ben sat on a bench watching them practice.

Bolin said "All right! Let's see what'cha got!"

Korra decisively turned and raiseed her arm, an earth coin followed the movement. She knocked the coin away with her other hand, and quickly repeated the movement, knocking two of the earth coins at a net.

Bolin clapped his hands "That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you'd be a sitting turtle duck. Not so upright and flatfooted!"

Bolin got in a fighting stance "Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then.." Bolin quickly raised two coins and immediately sent them flying towards the net. "Pop, pop!"

Korra stepped in front of Bolin "Okay, let me try it again."

Korra started to jump from side to side, before throwing two coins at the net, mimicking Bolin's fast strikes.

Bolin impressed said "Wow! Nice adjustment! You're a natural at this!"

Ben walked over to Korra clapping his hands "Nice one Korra."

After an hour passed, Ben said "We should head back Korra. I really don't want Tenzin to find out."

Korra sighed "You're right. Let's go."

Bolin smiled "You guys should come back tomorrow. You can see us win our last match before the tournament."

Ben nodded "Yeah. We will definitely come back. Right Korra?"

Korra replied "Of course! Pro-Bending is the best sport!"

Bolin nodded and started to walk upstairs "Well see you guys tomorrow."

Korra a bit confused asked "Wait I thought the exit was downstairs."

Bolin replied "It is. But I live upstairs with my brother."

Korra slightly impressed and jealous asked "Wait so you really do live here?"

"Yup. In the attic. It's nothin' fancy, but we have some great views! Anyway see you guys tomorrow."

**Next Day**

Early in the morning, Korra with a determined look took a deep breath waiting for Tenzin to give her the signal to try again. Behind Korra were Tenzin, Ben, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. Tenzin nodded to Korra giving her the signal to go ahead.

Korra took another deep breath and then ran towards the airbending gates. She managed to get inside the circle of gates, but is immediately hit by a spinning panel and knocked around again.

Tenzin shouted "Patience Korra!"

Korra kept running towards the gates without trying to use the moves that Tenzin taught her. A panel knocked Korra to her knees. Korra lost her temper and bursts into a violent firebending tantrum, burning and breaking most of the gates. Everyone who was watching were shocked and jaws dropped to the floor at what Korra just did.

Ben groaned "I'll fix it…"

Tenzin eyes were closed for a second and then glared at Korra "That was a two thousand year old historical treasure! W-What is wrong with you!?"

Korra glared back at Tenzin "There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in okay?" Korra slants her head in frustration "It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

Tenzin who was starting to become calm said "Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me."

Korra started to get more angry "I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because_you're_ a terrible teacher!"

Korra walked away without saying another word.

Tenzin grunted in annoyance.

Ben walked next to him "You know she doesn't mean that. She just needs to blow some steam off."

Tenzin sighed "I know. I know."

Ben said "I'm going to go make sure she doesn't destroy anything else."

….

Tenzin and his children gathered in the dinning room for dinner. Meelo and Ikki looked bored while Jinora was busy reading a book. Tenzin sat across his children with an annoyed look on his face. Pema entered the room with a plate full of food.

As she puts the plate down on the table she asked "Is everybody here?"

Pema scanned the room "Wait. Where are Ben and Korra?"

Tenzin sighed "Honestly, Pema. I am at my wit's end with that girl! I ... I don't know how to get through to her!"

Pema kneeled down beside Tenzin with a hand on his shoulder "Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space. Besides I think Ben might be able to talk to her about it."

….

Inside the Pro-Bending Arena locker room, were three people standing by the door talking, Bolin sitting on the bench looking at the floor and Mako who had a cast on his left arm was staring at the wall.

Ben and Korra entered the room both of them noticing the depress look on Bolin's face.

Korra asked "We didn't miss your match, did we? You guys look like you lost already."

Bolin sighed "We might as well have."

Ben asked "What, is the other team a good one?"

Bolin shook his head "No. But Mako and Hasook got into a fight after the match yesterday. Hasook left the team with a broken leg, while.." Bolin pointed behind him "Mako broke his arm.."

A referee walked in the room and said to Bolin "You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you're disqualified." The referee left after saying that.

Mako groaned "I'm sorry bro. I shouldn't have gotten into a fight with him. Maybe then we could've been competing."

Bolin nodded "It's alright Mako. We will get them next season."

Ben pointed towards the three people by the door "Can't you ask those guys to fill in?"

Bolin replied "Nope. The rules say you can only compete on one team."

Korra smiled and said "Well then.. How about me? I'm a top notch waterbender, if I do say so myself."

Bolin asked "But you're the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?"

Korra smirked "It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending."

Mako stood up "No way! I'd rather forfeit then see the team look like a fool out there. Besides you still need another person."

Korra a bit offended replied sarcastically "Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence. Besides I know someone who can join."

Bolin started to get hope asked "Who?"

Korra smiled and looked at Ben.

Ben realizing what Korra was going at took a couple of steps back shaking his head "Oh no. Nope. I'm sorry, but nope."

Korra walked towards Ben and grabbed him the arm "Ben let's talk outside for a second."

Outside of the locker room, Ben's back was toward the wall with his arms crossed while Korra stood in front of him.

"Come on Ben. I know you got an alien that can do something similar to firebending."

"Yeah, but what would the people think if they say an alien in a pro-bending match."

Korra took a minute and replied "We could just say you have a rare firebending technique."

Ben sighed "Farfetched if you ask me."

Korra smiled "I'm the Avatar. They will believe me."

Korra continued "If you do this for me. Then I promise that next time we're in town we will go looking for a Smoothie Shop."

Ben eyes widened and started to smile "Deal!"

Korra opened the door and walked in followed by Ben. Ben without saying a word went to the closet, picked a uniform and walked outside.

A minute later the referee entered and said "Time's up. You in or out?"

Korra excitedly said "We're in!"

Mako with a stunned look said "Huh?"

Bolin however was excited "Yes! We're in!"

Mako pointed at Korra "I didn't agree to this!"

Korra walked over to the closet and said "You can thank me later."

Mako sighed "This girl is crazy."

"Tell me about it."

Everyone turned their attention at the unfamiliar voice by the door. Korra then smiled realizing it was Ben.

Bolin said "Dude your head is on fire! Literally!"

Korra chuckled and asked "What do you call this guy?"

Ben replied "Heatblast."

Bolin was still amazed walked over to Heatblast and asked "How do you do that? I don't think Mako can do that."

Heatblast winked "It's a secret."

Korra said "Glad the suit fits you."

Heatblast nodded "Yeah. I thought it was going to burn through, but it didn't."

Korra smashed her fist to her hand and said "Let's do this!"

Korra walked towards the arena followed by Heatblast, while Bolin stood in the same spot getting ready.

Mako walked over to his brother and whispered "Okay fine I'll let you do this Bolin. But you gotta lead the team. Those two don't know what they're doing."

Bolin waved him off "Don't worry Mako. I'm sure they have some knowledge. Besides with me in the game there's no way we will lose."

As both teams walked into the arena the announcer noticed the two new replacements and said

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacements. Let's see if they are both another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knock!"

Heatblast walked in the standing between Korra and Bolin. Heatblast asked Bolin "So do you have a plan to win or what?"

Korra answered for Bolin "Who needs a plan? Just hit them till they get knocked out."

As the team started to talk, the audience started to notice that Fire Ferret's firebender replacement head's burning.

"Whoa ladies and gentlemen look at that new firebender. His head is on fire!"

Heatblast muttered something under his breath, but was surprised to see the audience cheering him on.

Bolin said "Seems they like your flaming head buddy."

Korra smiled "See what I'd tell you. Nothing to worry about."

The referee appeared and said "Players! Are you ready?"

Both teams nodded. The referee blew the whistle signaling that the match started. Korra immediately conjured a powerful water blast with her foot and knocked the opposing waterbending player over the side of the ring. However before anyone can react, Heatblast unleashed a powerful left fire punch at the opposing firebender knocking the player over the other side of the ring.

The opposing earthbender eyes widened at what just happened, while Bolin started to scratch his head. Mako facepalmed, embarrassed of what just happened. Korra and Heatblast gave each other high fives at what they just did.

Korra excitedly said "Woohoo! Two guys overboard!"

Heatblast said "Oh yeah! That's what I'm talking about."

However their celebration ended quickly as the referee blew his whistle and shouted "Fire Ferret Waterbender and Firebender, penalty! Move back one zone!"

Korra confused asked "What? Why?!"

Bolin turned towards Heatblast and Korra answered "Well you're only supposed to knock players off the back of the rings. Not the sides."

Heatblast sighed "Sorry."

Korra nodded "Yeah me too."

As Korra and Heatblast moved back a zone, the two guys who were knocked out of the ring came back and got into a fighting stance.

Announcer said "And we're back in action after that hiccup, but I'm not so sure those new replacements know what they're doing."

Bell rings again, and both teams started to square up against each other. This time Bolin led the fight with an earth disc towards the firebender, but the earthbender used his own earth disc protecting the firebender. However before the firebender can assault Bolin, Heatblast launched a fire blast pushing the firebender back a zone.

Heatblast smirked while holding a fire ball in his hand "I can get used to this."

Unfortuantely Korra wasn't having a good fight as Ben was. Korra raised water in the air and was about to hit someone with it, but was hit in the stomach by an earth disc before she could launch it. Korra was knocked back a zone after getting hit by another earth disc. Korra tried to counter attack and jumped over the zone, however the referee blew the whistle and pointed at Korra.

"Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!"

Korra was getting frustrated and was about to retaliate, but saw Heatblast motioning her to go with it.

She muttered "I'll show you over the line."

Another minute went by and the bell rings signifying the end of round one.

"The Platypus Bears take round one!"

Bolin gathered Heatblast and Korra and said "Okay guys. We lost that one, but we can still come back. Come on let's do this!"

Heatblast and Korra nodded in agreement.

The bell rings and immediately the Platypus Bears did combo moves at Korra.

The announcer said "The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!"

Korra was getting pushed back by the triple attack. However Heatblast stepped in and created a huge fire ball to counter attack the trio attack.

"Whoa! That firebender has so much fire power!" yelled the announcer.

However the firebender and earthbender did another combo attack at Korra. Korra grunts as she angrily raised two earth coins beneath her to protect herself from the combo.

Everyone stopped fighting and stared at Korra. Bolin and Heatblast shook their heads, Mako was stunned along with everyone else.

The announcer asked "Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?"

A whistle is blown and everyone glared at the referee.

"Foul! I.. think?"

Korra started to laugh awkwardly and started to walk backwards with both hands up.

Announcer said "Did I see that right?"

**Back In the Air Temple Island**

The white lotus guards were huddled together listening to latest pro-bending match.

The announcer on the radio said "Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but I-I think this replacement waterbender player could be.."

Tenzin entered the room and asked "Pardon me, have you guys seen Korra or Ben this evening? They're not in their room."

Announcer on the radio "You've got to be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks! Playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?"

Tenzin started to get red and angrily said "I'll get her myself!"

**Back in the Pro-Bending Arena**

The referee raised his hand and said "The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!"

The Platypus Bears didn't care they knew that Korra has never participated in a Pro-Bending match before.

The bell rings, immediately the earthbender launched an earth disc towards Korra, however Bolin blocked it with his earth disc. Heatblast launched a fire fist towards the earthbender and continued his assault. However with Heatblast distracted, the waterbender and firebender quickly did a combo move at Korra sending her into the water.

"Aaand she's in the drink" said the announcer.

Heatblast said "Like tag-teaming on one person huh?"

Heatblast nodded to Bolin for a distraction. Bolin understood and launched three earth discs at all members of the Platypus Bears. As they destroyed all the earth discs, Bolin quickly launched another earth disc towards the waterbender. The waterbender quickly evaded it, but then Heatblast launched multiple fire balls at the waterbender sending him out of the arena.

"Incredible! Bolin and the new firebender were able to knock the other team's waterbender to even the score!"

As the battle raged on, Korra emerged from the water but noticed a shadow over her. Korra looked up to see an angry Tenzin on the platform.

Korra nervously said "Oh, hey, Tenzin! I thought you didn't like coming to these matches!"

As Korra jumped up on the platform, Tenzin replied "Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Go get Ben, were leaving at once!"

Korra shook her head "No! We are kind of in the middle of something."

Tenzin sighed as anger started to build up "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come back to the temple right now!"

Korra stood in front of Tenzin and defiantly replied "Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Because, maybe, I don't even need it!"

Tenzin shocked at what he heard replied "What? That is a ludicrous suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It's not optional!"

Korra pointed towards the field behind her "No! This is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!"

Tenzin sighed "Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra. When will you learn that?"

Korra ignored him and started to walk back to the ring "I have a match to go finish."

The bell rings signifying that the round has ended. Korra walked up towards Bolin and Heatblast.

The announcer shouted "The Fire Ferrets wins round two! Now it's time for round three!"

Heatblast gathered the team and whispered "Okay it is obvious that there going to go after you Korra. So we gotta come up with a plan."

Bolin suggested "How about I defend and you two attack? I'll stay in front of you guys and block their attacks."

Korra added "Yeah, give us time to knock them out one by one."

Heatblast nodded "Okay, let's do this guys!"

As everyone got in their fighting stances, Korra whispered to Heatblast "So you seem to be enjoying Pro-Bending."

Heatblast chuckled "To be honest, this reminds me of something that I love watching back home."

The referee blew the whistle. Unfortunately for the Fire Ferrets, their new plan was going to be ruined. The Platypus Bears surprisingly went after Bolin pushing him to the right side of the ring.

Heatblast attempted to help Bolin, but the waterbender quickly hit him with a water whip knocking him towards Bolin.

The announcer shouted "Whoa! It seems The Platypus Bears came up with a new strategy. Can the Fire Ferrets counter before it's too late?"

Bolin tried to counter by throwing an earth disc, but the opposing earthbender hit his own earth disc destroying both in the process. As the earthbender was pushing Bolin and Heatblast towards the side, the waterbender and firebender focused on Korra.

First the firebender attacked with a fire fist, Korra managed to block it with water however a water whip from the opposing team pushed her back a zone.

The Platypus Bears moved towards Fire Ferret territory and started to attack Korra pushing her all the way back to the last zone. Heatblast however smirked as he came up with an idea.

Quickly whispering to Bolin the plan, Heatblast dodged a water whip and jumped outside of the ring.

Everyone were shocked, Mako was turning red.

"What is this firebender doing! Is he just giving up?" yelled the announcer.

However when everyone checked the water, there was no sign of Heatblast in it.

The tide of the battle changed, out of nowhere all three members of The Platypus Bears were hit by a huge fireball. Everyone looked at the direction of where the fire ball came from and were shocked to see Heatblast floating on top of an earth disc.

Bolin grinned as Heatblast jumped back on the other side of ring.

"Incredible! Amazing! This firebender used Bolin's earth disc to go underneath the ring and ended up on the other side of the ring to surprise The Platypus Bears."

The Platypus Bears were looking at the referee to do something.

The referee didn't blow the whistle, instead said "Legal! He did not end up in the water and did not cross his zone."

Korra smiled and started to launch water whips of her own pushing The Platypus Bears back to their territory.

However the tide of the battle changed once again, as the opposing earthbender and firebender unleashed a fire ball and earth disc towards Bolin knocking him towards the water.

"Oh no! Bolin has been knocked out of the match! Now it's up the two new rookies to hold the fort!"

Heatblast hit the firebender with a fire ball and then with a fire kick knocking him out of the match.

"Nicely Done! Now it's two vs two. Who will win?!"

Heatblast tried to do the same combo at the water bender, but the earthbender blocked the fire kick.

The waterbender quickly used a water whip and aimed at Korra. Heatblast quickly blocked the attack with a fire shield, but two earth discs hit Heatblast in the stomach knocking him back in the last zone with Korra.

The waterbender raised the water from the outside and directed to hit Korra. However at the last second it hit Heatblast surprising everyone as he was knocked in the water.

"Now it's a two vs one! Can the Avatar win it for her team? Or is this the end for her pro-debut?"

The duo of Platypus Bears kept hitting Korra with an earth disc and water whip, pushing her to the edge of the ring.

The announcer said "It's only a matter of time before ..."

Korra gritted her teeth and stood still. She then quickly changed her stance to the airbending stance. Suddenly Korra began to use the movements she learned from Tenzin and dodged every attack with ease. Tenzin who was still there smiled at what Korra was doing. Heatblast remembering the movement from the island cheered Korra on.

The announcer got up from his seat and shouted "Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!"

Tenzin smiled grew wider and said to himself "How about that?"

The two members of Platypus Bears attacks started to get weaker as they are tired from the battle. Korra noticed it and went on the offensive. Korra quickly created a long water whip and hit both earthbender and waterbender to the back of their zone.

Korra got the green light to enter their territory and unleashed multiple water blasts at them. The waterbender tried to hit back with a water whip, but Korra quickly dodged it and knocked the waterbender out of the ring with a water blast.

The earthbender made three earth disc levitate and aimed at Korra. However Korra slid underneath the earth discs and water whipped the earth bender out of the ring. The bell rings several times as the Fire Ferrets wins.

Tenzin cheered his student on "Woohoo!"

Tenzin then noticed people staring at him. Tenzin regained his composure and walked away in a civilized manner.

The announcer yelled "The Fire Ferrets come from way behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks!"

The Fire Ferrets walked back to their locker room with happy faces. Heatblast quickly changed back to Ben without anyone noticing and took out his helmet.

Bolin and Ben said together "Nice one Korra!"

Mako approached them and said "Korra ... What can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks ... You are a natural."

Korra replied "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves."

Bolin then put his arm around Ben and said "Don't forget Ben. He helped us in the middle of the match with that smart idea of his!"

Ben chuckled "It was nothing."

Bolin then frowned "Wait. There's four of us and only three can compete a match…"

Everyone else realized what Bolin was going at.

Korra muttered "So one of us have to sit out.."

Ben said "Don't worry. I'll sit out. It was fun for one match, but I don't see myself being a Pro-Bender the whole time."

Everyone asked "Are you sure?"

Ben nodded and said "Come on guys. Let's celebrate!"

**Air Temple Island**

Later that night, Ben and Korra arrived back in the island to find Tenzin and a couple of Air Acolytes by the broken airbending gate.

Ben motioned Korra to go to Tenzin.

Korra walked over to Tenzin and said "I'm really sorry about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you."

Tenzin smiled and replied "I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine."

Korra smiled back "No hard feelings?"

Tenzin added "Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved just like an airbender!"

Ben smiled at the two and decided to give them space. Ben walked towards the edge of the island and sat down.

Ben thought to himself _"Reminds me of back home. I wonder if Paradox is working on a way to get me back."_

As Ben was thinking hard, water splashed in his face.

Korra from behind started to laugh and said "Come on. I want a rematch."

Ben had a grin on his face "You're on!"

"_To be honest, I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer."_

* * *

**Author's Note:** **I've decided to change the battle between Fire Ferrets and The Platypus Bears as I wanted to give Ben and Korra a bit more of the spotlight. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. **

**Now to answer some questions: **

**1) The plan is for Ben and Korra to end up together. But it won't happen fast, you will see tiny stuff between them, but it won't grow until later this on. **

**2) Yes, like I said before Ben will have access to his omniverse aliens. **

**Anyway my plan is to continue this arc with some changes and then add a whole new arc before Book 2: Spirits. I have it planned out, don't worry. **

**Also I just want you guys to know that I still have 5 major exams left and I plan to take some time to study. Don't worry I will upload after my exams are finished. **

**Thanks for Reading! If you loved it then feel free to show support (Review/Fav/Follow)**


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

**I apologize for the long wait. I had so many final exams and papers that I didn't have time to write the chapter. But I've recently took my last exam and I can now update much more frequently. **

**I would also like to thank all those who reviewed/fav/followed. It means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or Legend of Korra.**

* * *

**The Revelation**

Walking down the streets of Republic City early in the morning was a man with a black coat and a silver mask hiding his face.

The man walked down a couple of blocks and saw cars passing by.

"_This world feels like it's in the early 1900s." _

The man stopped walking when he saw a boy and a girl by the pond sparring. The man was surprised as both the boy and the girl were able to manipulate water to do anything they want.

"_So people in this world have powers. How interesting."_

The man continued to watch the little spar session and thought _"I wonder how Tennyson is doing. Thrown to a new world, unable to go back home."_

His thoughts were interrupted as water was splashed at him. The man looked at the kids who were snickering.

The young boy shouted "What are you looking at freak?"

The man sighed and started to walk away. The boy water bended water from the pond and launched it towards the man. The man's coat was now drenched in water.

The man turned around and stared at the kids. The boy who launched water at him stared back at the man with a confident look and said "Are you going to do something or what?"

The man smirked behind his mask and started to walk towards the kids. The kids slowly back away as they noticed the hands of the man started to glow black.

"I guess I can get a small snack before I continue my search." the man said.

The kids tried to run away from the man but were suddenly engulfed in a black aura. Both kids started to scream in pain, but unfortunately no one was around the lake to hear them.

The girl started to become unconscious asked softly "Who are you?"

The man replied "Darkstar."

…

It has been two days since the last pro-bending match. Walking towards the gym was Ben with a smoothie in one hand. Ben has been looking for a smoothie shop for a couple of days and now the long wait was finally over. Ben stood in front the gym and decided to take a sip of the smoothie.

Ben eye's widened as he took a sip. Ben quickly spat the sip of smoothie he had and started to cough heavily.

A man wearing a brown coat and hat walked out of the entrance of the gym and noticed Ben coughing heavily.

The man smacked Ben on his back and said "Are you alright, son?"

Ben coughed one last time and said "Yeah… Thanks…"

The man took one quick look at Ben "Hey, weren't you the firebender for the Fire Ferrets in the last match?"

Ben raised an eye brow, how does he know?

The man continued "The name is Butakha and I'm the director of Pro-Bending."

Butakha extended his hand as he introduced himself.

Ben accepted the handshake and replied "Name is Ben Tennyson. Nice to meet you."

Butakha nodded "You have quite a special technique. I don't think anybody ever saw a firebender do what you did. Anyway take care, Ben."

Ben nodded back and watched as Butakha walked towards the end of the block. After he could no longer see Butakha, Ben decided to take another sip of the smoothie. Again Ben quickly spat it out.

"This should not be called a smoothie! It brings a bad name to all the good smoothies out there."

Ben threw the smoothie in the garbage and walked inside the gym.

…**.**

In a local pub Darkstar with his mask still on, sat by the counter plotting his next move. The bartender walked in front of Darkstar.

"What are you going to have today?"

Darkstar looked down so the bartender wouldn't see his mask.

"Come back to me later." He said.

The bartender nodded and walked away. Darkstar can't decide if he should go after Ben or find out more about the kind of powers these people have. He decided to go with the latter first.

After couple of minutes, Darkstar overheard two men talking beside him about a Revelation happening soon.

"I heard Amon will be there. Rumors are that he found a way to stop benders once and for all."

"If he really found a way to stop those good for nothing benders, then this world might actually start to become better."

"Yeah, yesterday some firebender tried to rob me. But I was able to outrun him. These benders need to know their place."

Darkstar who listened to the conversation was intrigued of what he learned.

"_This Amon guy can be useful. If the rumors are true then he can help me conquer this world a lot quicker."_

**In the Gym**

Ben with his mouth still having that bad taste of smoothie walked in the gym to find the Fire Ferrets packing up.

"Done training?"

Everyone looked up to see Ben standing by the entrance.

Korra yawned "Yep. Now I can go get some sleep before the day really begins."

Ben chuckled as he noticed Korra was barely awake, he turned towards the two brothers and noticed a look of sadness.

"What's with the sad face guys? You should be hyped the Pro-Bending championship tournament is going to start in a week."

Mako sighed "In order to enter the championship tournament we need to come up with 30,000 yuans."

Bolin with a bit of hope asked "Ben do you happen to have that much in a bank account or something?"

Ben shook his head "If I did then I would be able to make my own smoothie shop and sell a lot better smoothies than the ones they sell here."

Korra smirked "What happen. I thought you love all kind of smoothies!"

Ben shrugged "I do! But what I had was not a smoothie. It tasted bad."

Mako rolled his eyes "Can we get back to topic here? We need to come up with thirty thousand yuans or we are out of the tournament."

Bolin excitedly said "I got it! " Bolin quickly picked up Pabo. "I've been training Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!"

Mako shook his head, while Korra and Ben just shrugged.

Mako becoming a bit irritated said "Come on Bolin. We need serious ideas."

Bolin put Pabu in front of him and said in a low voice "I was serious."

Mako walked away from the group with a bag in one hand "Don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do."

Korra yawned again stretching out her arms "Well I'm going to go get some sleep before I start training with Tenzin."

As Korra left the gym, Bolin grabbed Ben by the arm

"Come on Ben help me with the circus trick. I gotta prove Mako that he is wrong."

Ben wanted to get some sleep, but decided to help the earthbender.

…**.**

Near Central City Station, sat Bolin who had a fake mustache and a flashy jacket was setting up a small wood bridge. Ben was beside him with another smoothie in hand.

"Hopefully this smoothie will be better."

Ben took a sip of the smoothie, but then a second later quickly threw the smoothie to the nearest garbage can.

Bolin who was helping Pabu get in his costume asked "If you hate the first smoothie then why would you get another one?"

Ben crossed his arms "Because I thought it was a mistake. Smoothies should be delicious! Not taste like garbage."

After a minute of setting up everything, Bolin jumped up in the air and shouted in excitement "Come one, come all!"

People who were walking by stopped to hear what Bolin had to say.

Bolin smiled as he saw people surrounding him decided to continue "See Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril upside down!"

Bolin motioned Pabu to start doing the trick. Pabu jumped on the plank and started walking across it on his front paws.

"Big finish buddy. Stick the landing" encouraged Bolin.

Pabu flipped off from the plank and landed on one front paw.

"Ta Da!" shouted Bolin.

Ben clapped his hands encouraging others to do the same. Unfortunately most of the people left without leaving a single yuan. Only one person walked over to Bolin and dropped a yuan in the bucket.

Bolin took the bucket "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind!"

Ben noticed the one yuan in the bucket and said "Bolin you only made one yuan."

Bolin sighed "And only 29,999 to go.."

As Ben and Bolin were chatting a red automobile stopped in front of them. Bolin recognized the car.

"Shady Shin?"

Shady Shin got off the car, pulling on his blue long coat and waved towards Bolin "Hey Bolin! How goes everything?"

Bolin shrugged.

"Heard you're a big time pro-bending player now." Shady Shin smiled in approval "Not bad."

Bolin scratched his head "Uh, thanks."

Ben feeling a bit awkward said "I'm going to go get another smoothie."

Shady Shin watched as Ben walked away then turned his attention back at Bolin "So listen, I got an offer for ya. Lightning Bolt Zolt is lookin' to hire some extra muscle."

Bolin remembered what his brother told him replied "I don't know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats."

"Your brother ain't the boss of you. " Shady Shin put his hand on Bolin's shoulder and whispered "Besides, it's just a little security work. Nothin' crooked."

Shady Shin noticed Bolin's expression still hasn't changed. He took out a stack of cash from his pocket and tossed it into Bolin's bucket. Bolin eyes widened at the stack of cash while Shin smirked.

"You game?"

Ben walking from the smoothie shop towards the spot where he left Bolin noticed Bolin getting into Shady Shin's car.

Ben waved his smoothie up shouting "Wait up!"

However, Bolin didn't hear him and the car drove away.

Ben sighed "Great now what do I do." Ben took a sip of the smoothie "ARE ALL THE SMOOTHIES BAD IN THIS WORLD?!"

…**.**

Darkstar walked inside an abandon factory looking for Amon.

A man with a brown jumpsuit, green goggles and two electrified kali sticks jumped in front of Darkstar. He is The Lieutenant, second-in-command of the Equalists.

The Lieutenant pointed one of his kali sticks at Darkstar "What do you want?"

Darkstar a bit impressed put his hands up showing no motion to attack "I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to meet your leader."

The Lieutenant stood his ground not moving an inch "How do I know that you're not a detective?"

"I'm not." Replied Darkstar.

The Lieutenant took an inch closer towards Darkstar, ready to strike.

Darkstar smirked behind his mask "Trust me I can be a valuable asset to the Equalists."

The Lieutenant ignored Darkstar and was about to attack until he heard a voice behind him

"Enough. Let me hear what he has to say."

The Lieutenant stopped his attack and walked backwards and hid in the shadow.

Darkstar turned his attention to the voice and saw a man wearing a black coat with a white mask covering his face.

"You must be the infamous Amon. I've been hearing things about you."

Amon walked until he was face to face with Darkstar "I wonder what kind of stuff you heard about me. But what I really want to know is who are you and how did you find our hideout."

"You can call me Darkstar. I'm a bit interested in your plans of getting rid of benders."

Amon replied "So you hate benders?"

Darkstar put his hands out in a shrugging motion "I don't really care about benders that much. But I am here to help you my abilities can be useful for your quest."

Amon a bit curious asked "How so? Are you a bender?"

Darkstar chuckled "No. I have a different kind of power. You need me to stop a certain person who will try to foil your plans."

Amon chuckled as well "The Avatar can try to foil my plans, but she will fail."

Darkstar shook his head "It's not the Avatar that you should be worried about. This person has powers beyond your imagination. And I've recently find out that he is friends with the Avatar. So you will have to compete against him as well."

Amon amused walked towards an office "Follow me. We will discuss this 'threat' and ways to eradicate him."

…**. **

Ben a bit lost, walked around Central City hoping to find something that seems familiar to him.

"Man. I knew I shouldn't have tried to find a new smoothie shop."

As Ben walked around he noticed Mako down a block with a bag in hand. Ben ran towards him shouting "Mako! Wait up!"

Mako turned around and saw Ben running towards him.

"What's up Ben?"

Ben smiled "Man am I glad to find you. I was so lost."

Mako raised an eyebrow "I thought you were with Bolin."

Ben sighed "Well I was, but then he got into this guy's car and left me here."

"Do you know who he went with?"

Ben took a minute to think about it "Uh.. I think his name was Sim Shady? Something like that."

Mako scratched his head, but a second later his eyes widened "You mean Shady Shin?"

Ben nodded "Yeah that guy. He had a red car and wore a blue coat."

Mako put his hand to his face and sighed "Why Bolin. Why would you go with him."

Ben a bit worried asked "Is something wrong?"

Mako ran off "I'll explain on the way. Come on we gotta get to Bolin before something bad happens."

Ben followed Mako for about 20 minutes with Mako explaining to Ben about the Triple Threat Triad gang.

"So you think that something is going to happen tonight?"

Mako still running in the same pace replied "Yeah. Shady Shin doesn't recruit people unless something big is going to happen. Can't believe Bolin went with him."

Ben running side by side with Mako said "Well you can't really blame him. He wanted to prove that he can help and that he doesn't have to rely on you."

Mako stayed quiet for a minute and then replied "I know he can. But he is my only family left." Mako's clenched his fist "If anything happens to him. I don't know what I would do."

Mako then stopped running and stood in front of the Triple Threat Triad Headquarters. Ben stopped behind him with his hands on his stomach.

"Man I would not have tasted that many smoothies if I knew I would be running a lot."

Ben walked next to Mako inspecting the building "So this is their headquarters?"

Mako whispered "Yeah, but something is not right."

Mako and Ben heard something by the garbage cans causing them to quickly get into their fighting stances.

Ben quickly thinking _"I haven't told them about the Ultimatrix yet. But if there's a fight I got no choice but to use it."_

Garbage cans fell to the ground as Pabu appeared. Mako and Ben sighed in relief.

"If Pabu is here, then Bolin must be in."

Pabu ran towards Mako and jumped on his shoulder. Mako motioned Ben to follow him inside the building. As both of them got in, they were surprised to see no one inside.

Ben asked "Are you sure this is their headquarters? I would expect a group of people here waiting."

Mako looked around "Trust me. I know it is their headquarters."

"Then how come no one is here?" Ben asked.

Suddenly the lights went off. Mako produced fire allowing both Mako and Ben to see a little bit. Mako saw someone running around and launched a fire ball at the person, but missed. The light went back on and a group of Equalists surrounded Ben and Mako.

Mako surprised asked "What are you guys doing here?"

Ben asked Mako "Friends of yours?"

Mako gritted his teeth "They're Equalists. They hate benders. So no."

Ben raised an eyebrow "Isn't everyone a bender? So do they hate themselves as well?"

Mako gave Ben a weird look "Are you okay? Not everyone is a bender. Only a small amount of people are benders."

Ben replied "Oh. I did not know that."

Mako didn't continue talking as he launched two fire balls at the Equalists in front of him. However, the Equalists easily dodged it. One of the men ran towards Mako quickly hitting his chi points.

Mako went on his knees as his body was hit multiple times.

Ben activated the Ultimatrix shouting "Time to even the score. It's Hero Ti-"

Unfortunately Ben could not transform as an Equalist got behind him and electrified his neck with a kali stick. Ben screamed in pain as he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Mako eyes widened "Ben!" However Mako could not firebend as he already chi blocked.

The Lieutenant walked towards Mako with smirk "Well it must be my lucky day. First the Triple Threat Triad and now Mako of the Fire Ferrets. Amon will be pleased to have another reckless bender for his big announcement tomorrow.

"Reckless? You hate all of us for no reason. I don't-"

The Lieutenant knocked Mako out with a swift kick to the head. He then looked at Ben trying to decide to bring him or not.

"Leave him. He does not seem to be a bender."

An Equalist soldier questioned "But, sir he was with a bender. Are you sure?"

The Lieutenant simply nodded as he walked away from the building carrying the unconscious Mako to his motorcycle.

…**.**

An hour later, Ben woke up slowly as he tried to recall what happen.

"Oh alright Equalists came and knocked me out." He said out loud.

Ben looked around and noticed Mako was nowhere to be found. However a sound was heard behind a crate. Ben quickly activated the Ultimatrix, prepared this time.

"You better come out or you're going to get a butt kicking of a life time."

Pabu appeared next to the crate. Ben sighed "Well good thing they didn't take you Pabu."

Ben looked at the exit of the building and noticed it was getting dark.

"Okay we gotta go find them before something happens. But first let's make a quick pit stop."

Pabu simply stared at Ben, witnessing him activating the Ultimatrix and scrolling through the dial. Ben stopped scrolling and slapped down the dial. A green flash appeared causing Pabu to cover his eyes with his paws.

"**JetRay!**"

Pabu started to shake in fear as a creature he never saw before stood over him. Jetray grabbed Pabu and placed him on his neck.

"First we are going to get Korra."

Pabu held on to Jetray's neck tightly as Jetray flew up in the sky.

**...**

At Air Temple Island, Korra was getting ready to pass the airbending gates. Ikki and Jinora directed a gust of wind at the airbending gates causing it to spin. Korra elegantly weaved her way through the spinning panels. She twirled around and avoided every contact.

Jinorra cheered her on "You got it Korra. Remember light on your feet!"

Korra spun out on the other side without being touched by the gates. She landed in front of Jinora and Ikki with her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. The two sisters clapped at the accomplishment

However they both noticed Ben walking towards them.

Ikki said "Korra there's Ben walking towards us."

Jinora smiled at Korra adding "Maybe he is going to take you out to dinner."

Ikki continued "So…Korra do you like like him?"

Korra face started to become red. She started to hear Ben's footsteps and quickly earthbended the earth underneath the sisters, sending them in the air. The sisters giggled as they airbended in a different direction leaving Korra and Ben alone.

Korra turned around towards Ben "Hey Ben, how was Bolin's ideas?"

"Well he was able to make one yuan!" Ben then got Pabu off his neck "But we have a big problem."

Korra a bit surprised to see Pabu with Ben replied "Uh, why is Pabu with you? I thought he never left Bolin's side."

Ben shook his head "I was attacked along with Mako. I think after the ambush, they kidnapped Mako. And I have feeling Bolin as well. Pabu was lucky enough not to be in the fight."

Korra was shocked and bombarded Ben with questions "Wait. Attacked? By who? Why?"

Ben explained to Korra what he knew. First he talked about Bolin's idea and then the arrival of Shady Shin. After that he explained his little trip with Mako and how they got ambushed.

It took a minute for Korra to absorb all the information in. Then she finally came to her sense and said "I don't know much about Equalists, other then the fact that they hate benders."

Ben nodded "Yeah. But what are they going to do with Mako and Bolin?"

Korra shrugged "We gotta find them. Got any leads?"

Ben smirked "Actually I do. Before I came here, I saw one of the Equalists out in the open and was able to get him to tell me their hideout."

Korra replied "Alright! We will take Naga she can get us there no problem."

…**.**

After 30 minutes riding on Naga, Ben and Korra arrived in front of a torn building with broken windows and the door locked with pile of wood stacked in front of it.

"You sure this is the place?" asked Korra, "Cause this place seems to be deserted."

Ben hopped off Naga and walked around the building. Korra followed Ben around the building. Both noticed an open window and decided to take a quick look from the outside. They saw a handful of Equalists soldiers working on their chi blocking skills.

Korra walked towards a wall and earthbended it. Creating an entrance, she kicked the wall towards two Equalists knocking them out in the process.

Ben walked in reminding Korra "Remember they can block your chi."

Korra smirked as she fire kicked an Equalist "Don't worry. We got the jump on them."

Ben nodded as he quickly activated the Ultimatrix and scrolled through the dial. He quickly slapped the dial down unleashing a bright green light. All the Equalists were blinded as they try to look at the source of the light.

As the light died out, a blue moth alien appeared.

"**Big Chill!**

Everyone except Korra was shocked to Big Chill appearance. Big Chill let out a small breath of ice as he said "Whose ready to feel the cold?"

An Equalist had other plans as he got his kali stick and tried to hit Big Chill with it, but instead it went through him freezing the weapon and part of the arm of the Equalist.

Big Chill chuckled "Won't fall to the same weapon twice."

Big Chill let out a huge ice breath freezing all the Equalists in front of him.

Korra was facing the last two Equalists standing. Korra evaded every strike remembering that they can stop her bending.

An Equalists jumped up in the air with two Kali sticks and attempted to electrocute her. Korra spun around releasing fire around herself. However unexpectedly an Equalist was able to get under the fire and hit her arm with some combos.

Before the Equalist can continue the assault, Korra used her good arm and earthbended the floor to hit the Equalist sending him flying to the wall.

The Equalist with dual kali sticks appeared and was about to strike Korra, but was suddenly frozen in ice. Korra looked behind him and saw Big Chill hovering.

Big Chill slapped the dial on his chest transforming back to Ben.

Korra dragged her chi blocked arm and said "Thanks."

Ben smiled "No problem. How's the arm?"

Korra tried to bend with it, but couldn't "It's numb, but it should be fine in a little while."

Ben took a look around and said "Mako and Bolin aren't here."

Ben sighed as he sat on the floor, trying to think what their next move should be. Korra sat next to Ben trying to get her arm to bend again.

Ben asked "Should we ask Tenzin for help?"

Korra shook her head "Not yet. He knows our friends are missing, but he doesn't know they were taken by Equalists. Besides if we tell him they were kidnapped then he might make us stay in the island again."

After a couple of minutes of thinking, Korra stood up "I got an idea."

…**.**

Korra, Ben, Naga and Pabu arrived in Republic City Park. Naga and Pabu drank water from the fountain, while Ben and Korra sat by the fountain.

Korra explained "The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester near here."

Ben replied "So you think he will know where Mako and Bolin are?"

Korra shrugged, a bit disappointed "It's our only lead right now."

…**.**

In a secret hideout Equalists soldiers started to get everything ready for the big meeting. Deep inside the hideout were cells where captured benders were held.

In a single cell laid Mako watching Equalists soldiers walking by. He noticed that the rope was slightly loose, easy to break out of. After an hour he figured out a way to escape, but it will need to be precise.

Five minutes later, three Equalists walked by chatting about the upcoming event.

"_That's one. Two more to go."_

Five minutes later, another group of Equalists walked by.

Mako smiled as everything was going according to plan.

"_That's two. Come on last one."_

Another five minutes passed, this time only one Equalists walked passed. Mako quickly seized the opportunity. Mako burned the rope with firebending and then destroyed the cell gate with a huge fire kick.

The Equalist soldier was surprised and quickly got into a fighting stance.

Mako quickly dispatched the soldier with a fire blast to the chest. As Mako was running down the hall he remembered that Bolin was taken and decided to go find him.

Unfortunately Mako stopped running when Darkstar appeared a few feet in front of him.

Mako got into his fighting stance and launched some fire balls at Darkstar. One of the fireballs hit Darkstar in the shoulder, but he brushed it off and stared at Mako.

"You know you can't escape. Even if you somehow managed to beat me, the numbers of Equalists soldiers will overwhelm you."

Mako gritted his teeth as he tried to hit Darkstar with a flaming kick. Darkstar caught Mako's foot and then threw him across the hall.

"I had enough of this childish game."

Darkstar hands started to glow black and then quickly he unleashed Dark Energy at Mako. Mako was engulfed in the blast and started to feel weak. Darkstar stopped the attack after seeing Mako was barely conscious. Two Equalists soldiers ran towards Mako and took him back to his cell.

Darkstar sighed "That was a waste of time."

…**. **

Early in the morning, a protester walked to the other side of the fountain with a table filled with flyers. The protester jumped on the table shouting "Equality Now! Equality Now! We want equality now!"

Ben and Korra slowly started to open their eyes from the shouting. Korra stared at the protester recognizing him.

Korra pointed at him "That's the guy."

"Nonbenders of Republic City, Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It's time for the.." The protester stopped when he saw Korra and Ben in front of him.

The protester pointed at Korra and spoke through the megaphone "You cannot silence me, Avatar!"

Korra slapped the megaphone away causing it to fall to the ground breaking into multiple pieces.

"Shut your yapper and listen up. Friends of mine got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where'd they take them?"

The protester crossed his arms not willing to cooperate "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Korra replied "Oh, I think you do."

The protester still didn't answer. Korra looked at Ben who just nodded his head. Korra lifted her leg in the air and then slammed it down on the floor. The ground underneath the table rose up, sending the table in the air and throwing the protester off. Flyers were flying everywhere. Ben managed to grab one and examined it.

"Witness the Revelation tonight, nine'o'clock." Ben asked the protester "What's the 'Revelation?'"

The protester replied "Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!"

Korra had enough of the protester, grabbed the collar of his shirt lifting him up.

"You better believe it concerns us. Spill it."

The protester was frightened and quickly answered "No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend." The protester smirked "But if he's a bender, then my bet is he's getting what's coming to him."

Ben ignoring the last comment asked "Where's it happening?"

But before the protester can answer, a whistle was heard. Ben and Korra looked behind them to see a policeman running towards them.

The policeman yelled "Hey! What's going on over there?"

"The Avatar is oppressing us. Help!" screamed the Protester.

Korra tossed the protester to ground "We gotta go!"

Korra jumped on Naga, while Ben quickly took a handful of flyers from the ground and hopped on Naga.

**...**

Naga dropped them off at the other side of the city. Ben sat on a bench looking at a flyer, while Korra was standing next to a map.

Korra sighed "Why didn't the Equalists put a location on these things."

Ben focused on a flyer replied "Cause they don't want anyone walking in their big 'Revelation.' But there must be a clue somewhere."

Korra dropped a flyer and looked at the next one "Well each back is four different images. So maybe a puzzle?"

Ben eyes widened "You're right. It's a puzzle of a map!"

Ben quickly picked up the four different images and placed it on top of the map next to Korra. After a minute of moving the images, they were able to pinpoint the location.

Korra smiled "Let's go crash it."

…**.**

Standing by the alley stood Ben with disguised brown coat covering his green jacket. Ben then put on a brown hat to complete the disguise. Korra had a similar disguise and quickly put a flapper hat tugging her ponytail underneath it.

Ben and Korra quickly blended in the crowd and walked towards the building. As they were walking, Korra moved closer to Ben and grabbed hold of his arm.

Ben a bit confused said "Uh."

Korra whispered "We'll attract less attention this way."

The duo walked towards the entrance of the building. The doorman crossed his arms and said "This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation."

Korra elbowed Ben "The invitation?"

Ben quickly went into his pocket and took out a flyer "Here you go."

The doorman took the flyer looking at it carefully and then smiled "The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister."

Ben and Korra quickly walked in the building and were shocked to see so many people.

Ben whistled low "So these many people hate benders?"

Korra shrugged her shoulders "I never knew. But we gotta keep an eye out for Bolin and Mako."

Ben nodded and led Korra down the ramp and into the crowd. Suddenly the light went off.

An announcer voice was heard "Please welcome your hero, your savior.. Amon!"

Lights were turned on and focused on the middle of the stage, appeared in the middle of stage stood Amon with a line of Equalists behind him.

Ben whispered to Korra "So that's Amon."

Korra simply nodded.

Amon walked over to the microphone and started to speak "My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich and none of us were benders."

Amon snatched the microphone from the stander and walked around the stage "This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father. One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face. I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since."

The crowd gasped in astonishment and started to whisper between themselves.

Amon continued "As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City."

The crowd started to boo. Korra tugged Ben closer to her hoping to hide herself.

"And if she was here, she would tell you that bending brings balanced to the world. But, she is wrong. The only thing that bending has bought to the world is suffering."

Korra whispered to herself "That's not true."

As if Amon heard her "It has been the cause of every war in every era. But that is about to change."

Ben whispered to Korra "Is that true?"

Korra sighed "I guess you can say that."

Amon continued "I know you have been wondering, 'What is the Revelation?' You are about to get your answer."

Amon sat on the middle of the stage "Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They told me that the Avatar has failed humanity."

Korra gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

"That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality. This power allows me to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

People were clapping while Ben and Korra were shocked to hear the announcement.

Ben said "Is that even possible?"

Korra shook her head "That's impossible. There's no way he has that kind of power."

"With this power I will make sure that everyone will be equal. Not even the Avatar will be able to stop me."

Again more round of applause.

Amon stood up and walked towards the end of the stage "Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt. "

An Equalist soldier led a tied up man towards Amon.

"He is the leader of Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City."

The crowd started to boo Zolt, some even threw a couple of small objects at him.

Zolt a bit irritated shouted "Ah, boo yourself!"

More Equalists appeared dragging five more benders. Mako and Bolin were the last of the five.

Korra pointed at them and said "That's them. Come on."

Korra started to walk towards the stage, but Ben quickly pulled her back.

"Too many Equalists, we would get outnumbered. Let's wait and plan a move."

As an Equalist soldier started to unlock the chains of Zolt, Amon continued his speech

"Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending."

Zolt started to touch his wrist and then smirked "You're gonna regret doing that, pal!"

Quickly without wasting time, Zolt unleashed a fire blast at Amon. However Amon easily dodged it and started to walk closer towards Zolt.

Zolt gritted his teeth and unleashed rounds of fire blasts, but Amon nimbly dodged them all and was now two feet away Zolt.

Out of nowhere Zolt generated lightning and launched it towards the Equalists Leader. However Amon ducked underneath it and quickly grabbed hold of Zolt's wrist twisting it to the other side. Amon's other hand was on the forehead of Zolt.

Amon then stuck out his thumb and placed it on top of Zolt's head. Zolt's eyes widened as his lightning started to degrade down back to fire and then to nothing. Amon pushed Zolt to the ground, and stood still. Zolt attempted to firebend but couldn't. The crowd gasps as Zolt could no longer bend.

Zolt who was on the floor was in disbelief. He turned towards Amon and asked "Wha…What did you do to me?"

Amon stood over Zolt and said "Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over! A new era of Equality has begun!"

Mako and Bolin both were shocked and a bit frighten at Amon's power.

As an Equalist unchained another bender, Korra asked Ben "We gotta do something!"

Ben quickly dragged Korra by the arm and ran towards the hallway filled with machines.

"So you got a plan or what?" asked Korra.

Ben looked at the machines and noticed steam coming out of them.

"Yeah I do. These machines run by steam. If we can break it from here, then steam will appear in the stage. Then we grab Mako and Bolin and get out of here."

Korra nodded and started to turn the wheel, releasing a small air leak. Ben did the same on the other side.

The Doorman appeared and yelled "Hey! What are you two doing here?"

Korra innocently said "We're looking for the bathroom. Do you happen to know where it is?"

The Doorman took out a wrench and was about to hit Korra, but was punched to the face by a diamond fist.

Korra looked at the person who did it and recognized the Ultimatrix symbol on the chest.

"I call this guy Diamondhead."

Korra nodded in approval "Let's finish what we started."

Korra waterbended the small air of steam and created a large air of steam. Diamondhead turned his right arm into a sharp claw and broke the steam machine.

Both started to hear sound of fear as steam appeared in the middle of the stage. Korra quickly earthbended the wall and created an opening to the stage. Diamondhead followed pursuit and created large diamonds across the stage to prevent the crowd from getting on the stage.

Korra quickly grabbed Bolin while Diamondhead got Mako.

Bolin shouted "Korra?!"

Korra nodded her head as she unlocked the chains. Bolin hugged her "THANK YOU!"

Diamondhead quickly broke Mako's chain and ran towards Korra.

Mako followed and asked "What the heck are you?"

Korra sighed "We will explain everything later. But first we need to get out of here."

Diamond replied "Yeah. I saw we-"

A black energy hit Diamondhead sending him flying back to the steam room.

Korra shouted in shock "Ben!"

Mako and Bolin were confused as to what happened.

"Come on we gotta get out of here." Mako said as he dragged Bolin out building.

As the brothers got out a different way, the Lieutenant followed behind. Bolin quickly started to climb down a ladder followed by Mako. However the Lieutenant was there and stood on top of the ladder with both his kali sticks. The Lieutenant electrified them and then quickly slammed it down on the ladder, but Mako and Bolin jumped out of the ladder in a nick of time.

The Lieutenant jumped from the ladder as well and got into his fighting stance. Mako quickly launched a series of fire balls at him. However the Lieutenant nimbly dodged them all and got behind Mako. He electrocuted him using the kali sticks causing him to fall to the ground.

The Lieutenant then turned his attention towards Bolin. Bolin flipped backwards and launched a big ball of earth towards the Lieutenant. The Lieutenant was pushed back, while Bolin continued his assault. However unknown to Bolin there was an Equalist soldier lurking in the shadows ready to strike. As the soldier jumped up in the air, a fire ball hit him straight in the chest courtesy of Mako.

Bolin launched another piece of earth towards the Lieutenant but this time he dodged it and quickly got behind Boling. He hit Bolin in the back with couple of jabs before electrocuting him. The Lieutenant then delivered a swift kicked pushing Bolin to fall on top of Mako.

The Lieutenant stood tall over the brothers "You benders need to understand, there's no place in the world for you anymore."

Suddenly a pillar of rock shot up besides the Lieutenant and thrusts him brutally against the building.

Korra appeared "I wouldn't count us out just yet. " She quickly whistled and shouted "Naga!"

Naga appeared out of nowhere barking at Korra. Korra helped the brothers get on their feet. Korra threw Mako on top of Naga while Bolan was grabbed by Naga's teeth. Korra hopped on Naga and was about to go until she remembered about Ben.

"Come on Ben. Where are you?" she said.

…**.**

Back in the steam room, Diamondhead was getting up from a dark energy blast.

"That power. It seems familiar. But where?"

"Oh come on Ben. Don't tell me you already forgot about me. After all we've been through too."

Diamondhead looked up to see Darkstar hovering above. Diamondhead launched shards of diamonds from his arms at Darkstar. Darkstar created a dark energy wall to intercept the attack.

"Why are you here Darkstar? Did Eon send you here for being annoying?"

Darkstar laughed "Quite the contrary. I actually wanted to come here to say hello to an old friend."

Diamondhead jumped high in the air and punched Darkstar to the ground.

"How do I get back home?" he asked.

Darkstar smiled behind his mask "Good luck finding out. But don't worry Ben, we will meet again. I just wanted to say hello."

Darkstar quickly launched his blast towards a pipe causing steam to appear in the area.

After the steam vanished, Darkstar was nowhere to be found. Diamondhead smashed the ground in frustration, but then remembered about Korra and the brothers.

Diamondhead ran towards the exit that they took and found a group of Equalists surrounding Naga and the gang.

Diamondhead jumped from the ladder on to the floor smashing the ground causing a shockwave that made the Equalists fall to the ground. He then quickly created Diamonds around them preventing them to follow the group.

Diamondhead slapped the dial on his chest transforming back to Ben. Ben quickly ran towards Naga and jumped on top of her.

Korra gave Naga the command to start running.

The Lieutenant stood up weakly and pointed at Korra "The Avatar. That's her!"

As the Equalists soldiers were getting past the diamonds, Amon appeared on top of the ladder.

"Let her go. She's the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power."

…**.**

Back at the Air Temple Island, Tenzin and two white lotus guards were by the airbending gates. Korra with Naga started to walk towards them. Tenzin saw her and ran towards her.

"Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you all right?"

Korra turned away from him and shook her head. Tenzin grabbed her arms, concerned he asked "Korra, what happened? Did you find your friends?"

Korra nodded "Yeah I was able to find them. But there's something else." She turned to face Tenzin "I was at an Equalists rally. I saw Amon."

Tenzin shocked "What?!"

Korra continued "He can take people's bending away. For good."

Tenzin in disbelief replied "That's impossible! Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability."

Korra stared at the ground "I saw him do it."

Tenzin a bit calm replied "I believe you. I don't know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe."

…**.**

In a hidden location, Amon who sat down was talking to his Lieutenant.

"Amon, what about Darkstar."

"What about him?"

Lieutenant cleared his throat "Well he has powers we've never seen before. What is his purpose?"

Amon chuckled "His purpose is to help defeat that boy who can transform into different species. After he served his purpose then he will be taken care of."

The Lieutenant nodded and walked out of the room.

…**.**

Darkstar was outside the hideout, decided to take a walk around as he stared at the stars.

**Flashback:**

In an underground base, was a meeting where Eon, Albedo, Darkstar and some lesser villains were seated.

Eon said to everyone "With Tennyson out of the way, we can now do what we wish. No more being stopped by him."

Villains started to chat among themselves about the new situation.

Albedo said out loud "We all know that. But what is the reason we are here? Why did you call us?"

Eon smirked "I have a plan to take this whole universe by storm. But it can only be completed if we all work together."

As Eon was explaining his plan, Darkstar was feeling that he didn't truly belong.

"_These guys can talk about conquering the universe all they want. But once they do it, there will be a fight amongst themselves and I do not want to be a part of."_

After the meeting, Darkstar walked over to Eon.

"Nice meeting." Said Darkstar.

Eon nodded "Thank you. But I'm sure that's not the reason you are here to talk about."

Darkstar replied "You're right. I want to talk about Tennyson."

Eon a bit curious asked "What about him?"

"Is he really stuck in a different world? Because I remember a time walker named Paradox who has helped him countless times."

Eon chuckled "It will take a long time for Paradox to find him. And when he does it will be too late to stop us."

Darkstar nodded and said "Can you send me to the world he is at?"

Eon shocked asked "Why do you want to go there?"

Darkstar grinned behind his mask "I want to go see how he is doing. Not to mention maybe that world is easy to conquer and can give me some enjoyment."

Eon stared at Darkstar for a minute and then replied "Very well. But I will give you this before I send you there."

Eon took out a purple medallion from his pocket and handed it towards Darkstar.

Darkstar examined it carefully "Why do I need this?"

Eon explained "If you press the middle it will take you back to this world. So once you get bored with your new world you can come back here."

Darkstar nodded and put the medallion in his pocket.

**Flashback End**

Darkstar continued to walk until he saw Equalists soldiers walking by.

"Once Amon has served his purpose of ridding all the benders then I will take care of him and rule this world."

…**.**

Back at Air Temple Island, Ben was seated by the airbending gates.

"_If Darkstar is here, then he must know a way to get back. But why is he here?"_

Ben sighed as he tried to think of a way to find Darkstar.

Korra noticed Ben by the gates and decided to walk over to him.

"Hey Ben, what happened back there?"

Ben gave a confused look towards Korra.

"You know getting blasted by some black energy."

Ben replied "Oh that. Well I got hit by Darkstar."

Korra a bit shocked "You mean the guy who absorbed energy from girls?"

Ben simply nodded.

Korra asked "How did he get here? I thought you said that he was the reason you're here."

Ben shrugged "I don't know. But what I do know is he is my ticket out of here. I'm going to force him to tell me how to get back home."

Korra smiled and pound her fist to her hand "I'll help you!"

Ben smiled back "Thanks. But you got enough to worry about. Amon is out there and has a weird power. I'll handle this one myself."

Ben got up and walked inside Tenzin's house "Good night Korra."

Korra smiled faded as she saw Ben leave. She started to realize that Ben's goal is to get back home no matter what. She enjoyed his company and loved to hear his old adventures.

"_Why am I feeling like this? I should be happy that he has a chance to get back home. It's what he always wanted."_

* * *

**Well there goes the third chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading! If you loved it then feel free to show support (Review/Fav/Follow)**

**Until next time!**


End file.
